


You're Just A No Good Bully

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Another Side, Being open with one another, Canon Related, Emotional, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Romance, Sweet, based on canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: It's day one of meihem week! But also my first time actually writing anything for this fandom and this ship.  Thank MeihemCn on Tumblr for starting the challenge, and I had less than two weeks to write them all up. So I decided to start with something cute and fluffy.





	You're Just A No Good Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: No more blather! You got enough of that from the summary for this fic. Time for the story!

“You're just a no good bully!” Mei's face was red from the anger she was pointing her finger at me, so beautiful.

“Well, I tend to see myself as a freedom fighter.“

“Hmmff,” she said stomping away. I walk around the base mad at myself for making her angry again. At the target range, I found one of the few people who I know are good with women.

"Roadie! Just the mate I was looking for!"

...

"No, I didn't do something wrong how can you say such a thing!"

...

"This has nothing to do with your Pachmarhi collection! You know I could be careless what you do with them. No, I need you expertise roadie. You're a regular Romeo, and you seem to know exactly what to say to the ladies!"

...

“What do you mean by that! I do to have a shot, roadie! She's always looking to pick a fight with yours truly! That little spitfire is aces roadie you gotta help me. I just want her to see me in a new light.”

...

“Wait for one a moment there, roadie seriously! If this works you have to be my best man at the wedding, if doesn't well I know doctor angel face wants to know about your sweetie stash.”

“You wouldn't!”

“I will if it doesn't work.”

Jamison in a fashion all his own swaggered off to his room deciding to follow roadhog’s advice. Time for a makeover and come bearing gifts to Mei that she'd like. I look through the outfits I stole on the run I never wore them, but I knew I might need them. Taking out jeans that were brand spanking new that I barely remember pinning up the leg. With a nice collared shirt. The great big ape has a lot of us staying behind on other projects.

I thought I looked like the kind of gent Mei would actually listen to. I looked at myself in the mirror barely recognizing myself without soot of grease paint on my face. And my hair is so clean. While I didn't like looking so posh, the collared button shirt felt confining but if being spiffy might changed how she saw me it was worth a shot. I walked over to my hidden tea stash knowing she'd like some. It's one of the few things we both liked. And if I brew her a cup maybe...

I went to the kitchen and brewed a pot pouring out two cups and going to Mei's workstation that's nearby. Who I can from here hear typing away on her keyboard. Her door was closed, but I see blue light intermittently flashing under the door, and my hands were full.

"Oi Athena!"

"Yes, Agent Fawkes" T _he AI always got on my nerves scratching the nerve of dealing with bots but its the boss personal assistant and the security system no need to piss it off._

"Please open the door to Mei's workshop."

"I'm sorry agent Fawkes; Agent Zhou has barred your entry. you are in her words volatile liability in her workshop. "

"Athena at least let her know I'm here I come with a peace offering I swear!"

I could hear a conversation go on inside a minute later Mei opens the door she was in her pajamas her hair was down, and if died right there at seeing so at ease I would be a happy man. But her face was scrunched up still mad until she saw the mugs in my hands. I am passing one of the mugs to her . with a friendly smile well as friendly as I think it is.

"Look, Mei, I know what you must think, but I want us to be able to work together. I got you a peace offering. And an ear to listen if you want to talk. That's all I have to say, please keep the mug I meant when I say its a peace offering. Another time than since you're busy

" Jamison wait."

"You went through so much trouble let's have a chat."

Her workshop was tidy there was scrap around, but nothing a sweep with a broom couldn't clean up

"Sorry for the mess I was typing up some data. So tell me, Mr. Fawkes, what's all this all about?"

_Oh no last names_

"Well, M _s._ Zhou I feel it's unfair of you to believe me a bully."

She was about to rebuke it give me all the reasons once more, but I didn't come here to argue though.

I raise a finger knowing from roadhog it's a polite wait to interrupt.

"Before you start, you have to remember where I come from. Australia’s outback went to hell while you slept. As hard as it is to imagine, I and roadie are sweeties compared to some of the drongos that still roam the outback. As bad as we are we put a spotlight on Australia damage. The rest of the world abandoned us. So as much of a bully you think I am? I'm trying to help.With overwatch? I might have a chance at making the rest of the world notice that Oz still isn't back to the status quo it had before the ominic crisis started.

Mei looked speechless

“Mei take a sip of your tea before it goes cold,“

I say try to give as gentle of a smile as I can though I doubt I'm succeeding.

"Junk- no Jamison I didn't really realize. While I read about the explosion, I never realized the rest of the world never put in the effort of helping the outback rebuild and clean up the nuclear explosion. I assumed you acted the way you do because it was more your own choice not that they're not much of choice at least in the outback." she had a look of grim sadness that did reach of her eyes and there was unshed tears. She took a deep breath, and the tears were gone for now.

"So how old were you when the omnium factory was given to the Omnics?"

I couldn't control my hiss I hated talking about since it's the day that starts the end of civility in oz that everyone ten years older than me always crows about, making me wish I was old enough to have that good memory to grasp onto.

"Three years old I'll never forget it. "

"Why? You were so young you shouldn't have been able to remember something like that?"

“ It's how I lost my arm. “

“Oh, Jamison! “

She reached forward and gamed me a crushing hug.

_Yes, progress! It's a grief hug, but she still touched me. Thank you Roadie._

We spent the whole night talking, and it didn't deride into arguing. We talked about ourselves about our lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask? Roadie's advice was to talk to her you want to be with her romantically, but right now she sees you as a massmurdering evil psycho. You make her angry, but you need to kind sweet to her and listen to her and see the soft and sweet part of you and let her see where you come from. You have to remember she was on the ice for almost ten years and to Mei, she only sees you as an ex-convict and gifts is a good step in the right direction


End file.
